


[podfic] Various fic from "Ties That Bind Job" 'verse by telaryn

by colls



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four podfics of various fics written in telaryn's 'Ties That Bind Job' 'verse. </p><p>Author's summary: <i>"In this universe, Faith Lehane is Nathan Ford's biological daughter, fathered when he was sixteen years old. This fact is unknown to either of them at the start of "The Ties That Bind Job". Despite the expected difficulties of forging a parent-child relationship at this stage of their lives, both of them are extremely happy about this turn of events.</i><br/>..."<br/>See <a href="http://theroadhouse.dreamwidth.org/15889.html">the fic masterpost</a> for more information</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Various fic from "Ties That Bind Job" 'verse by telaryn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ties That Bind Job 'Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7328) by telaryn. 



**Days Lost**  
  
"During his seminary days, Nate does an internship at The Belmont Center, a hospital/institution for troubled teenagers. He runs into a girl who reminds him of somebody he lost years ago."  
DL links: [mp3 @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?ba2pby1va8h3pf7) or [podbook (m4b) @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?qkt2m68a68ojry1) || [mp3 @ audiofic.jinjurly](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/days-lost) or [podbook (m4b) @ audiofic.jinjurly](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/days-lost-audiobook)  
length: 10:30  
link to fic: [Days Lost](http://theroadhouse.dreamwidth.org/44563.html)

**The Father Confesses**  
  
"After discovering that Faith is his biological daughter, Nate goes to confront an old friend about keeping the secret."  
DL links: [mp3 @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?93mf2tzrlxajz50) or [podbook (m4b) @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?8cgi5gpt8ovpb34) || [mp3 @ audiofic.jinjurly](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/father-confesses) or [podbook (m4b) @ audiofic.jinjurly](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/father-confesses-audiobook)  
length: 3:54  
link to fic: [The Father Confesses](http://theroadhouse.dreamwidth.org/56669.html)

**I Can Explain**  
  
"Following the events of "The Ties That Bind Job", Nate realizes there is somebody else in his life that needs to know about the new addition to his life. Primarily written as a character study."  
DL links: [mp3 @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?8gl62eg7p9hl9fo) or [podbook (m4b) @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?7l06zxuvs19dvoq) || [mp3 @ audiofic.jinjurly](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-can-explain) or [podbook (m4b) @ audiofic.jinjurly](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-can-explain-audiobook)  
length: 9:32  
link to fic: [I Can Explain](http://theroadhouse.dreamwidth.org/13213.html)

**Some Things Are Just Wrong**  
  
"Set during the end of "The Underground Job". Eliot struggles with the realization that he has a deeper, more personal connection with the mining community than he ever could have imagined."  
DL links: [mp3 @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?2qvd5cd3ppaq2h9) or [podbook (m4b) @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?orcuclslrkt69uc) || [mp3 @ audiofic.jinjurly](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/some-things-are-just-wrong) or [podbook (m4b) @ audiofic.jinjurly](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/some-things-are-just-wrong-audiobook)  
length: 5:24  
link to fic: [Some Things Are Just Wrong](http://theroadhouse.dreamwidth.org/17466.html)


End file.
